A schottky type GaN (gallium nitride) transistor as a type of HEMT (High Electron Mobility Transistor) is used for a switching circuit configured to perform switching at high speed, a power supply circuit, or the like, because of being capable of high-output-power and high-speed operation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-284990.